Borglum's Carnival of Knives
The Carnival of Knives ''is a travelling circus that operates from the land barge ''Knuckle Sandwich and is run by the dwarf Borglum. The show consists of an assortment of 'misshapes' who mock-battle, rather convincingly, with fake or harmless blades or with staged blows. Later in the Nomad Wars, the Carnival embarked on a mission of revenge against Rufus Raven on behalf of Borglum, who wanted revenge for Wavey Godshawk's death at Raven's hands. By infiltrating a modified Paper Boy aboard Jotungard, the group was able to cause an explosion in the central power magazines of the castle, blowing the fortress apart. The Carnival of Knives was eventually destroyed during the Battle of Three Dry Ships, with all members bar one either confirmed killed, or missing. Known Members * Borglum: Leader of the Carnival of Knives, Borglum is a dwarf that joined the Carnival at a young age. Having made himself useful to the original owner, he took the Carnival over after the owner and his sons died, gradually gathering other Misshapes (including Wavey Godshawk, who he had romantic feelings for) as members of the circus. Borglum was eventually killed at Three Dry Ships by a Nomad sniper, shortly after having avenged Wavey's death. * The Knave of Knives: A Misshape of unknown deformity, the Knave of Knives specialised in bladed weapons and acted as a major performer for the Carnival. He was killed when Arkhangelsk soldiers attacked the Knuckle Sandwich, shot dead before he could close a hatch on the ship. * Lady Midnight: A supposedly blind Misshape, Lady Midnight actually sees in the infrared (i.e.: Heat) end of the spectrum. She is one of the few to survive the Battle of Three Dry Ships, escorted aboard London with Fever Crumb, but her ultimate fate is unknown. * Mister Fenster: Navigator and steersman of the Knuckle Sandwich, ''with six fingers on each hand. One of the few with military experience, having served with the Oster-Rus military, Fenster was killed during the Battle of Three Dry Ships when he was shot in the back by an unknown attacker. * Lucy: A Misshape without hands, instead having two prosthetic hands in the shape of lobster claws. Acted as the ticket-seller for the Carnival during their London performances. It is unknown as to whether she surived the Battle of Three Dry Ships. * Quatch: A large and hairy Misshape, Quatch was known for his massive strength. Despite often putting on a bestial, monstrous act during performances, Quatch was often an excellent musical performer offstage, and would entertain the circus during stops. He was killed at Three Dry Ships, tearing the head off of a Stalker barehanded, before being killed by a swipe of the dying Stalker's blades. * Stalker: A Stalker, reprogrammed by Wavey Godshawk and decorated by the Carnival. When not fighting in the circus' performances, the Stalker acted as an auxiliary engine for their land-barge, running in a large wheel connected to the engines. Destroyed when the Knuckle Sandwich was set alight by Nomad weapons fire. * Stick: A Snowmad boy of indeterminate age, Stick acted as the lookout for the ''Knuckle Sandwich when not performing with his circus-mates. He was implied to have romantic feeling for Lucy, another of the Misshapes of the Carnival. Stick's ultimate fate after the Battle of Three Dry Ships is unknown. * Webfinger Joe: A Misshape with webbed fingers. Killed during the Knuckle Sandwich's destruction, burned to death in the under-decks of the burning barge. Category:Events